Primavera
by MissKath90
Summary: El día final de la exposición sintió como si su alma volviera a romperse, no pudo evitar quedarse cerca de la puerta viendo como desmontaban su otra vida, como desmontaban su cuadro, ya nunca lo volvería a ver y sabía que la memoria era algo frágil y que tal vez, algún día, volvería a olvidar todo.


**Primavera**

 **Summary:** El día final de la exposición sintió como si su alma volviera a romperse, no pudo evitar quedarse cerca de la puerta viendo como desmontaban su otra vida, como desmontaban su cuadro, ya nunca lo volvería a ver y sabía que la memoria era algo frágil y que tal vez, algún día, volvería a olvidar todo.

 **Disclaimer:** Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo no me pertenece… simplemente me rompió el corazón.

" _Si nos hubiéramos conocido en otro mundo y otro tiempo,_

 _Estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que eso habría sido._

 _Sinceramente, podría haberte amado libremente todo lo que quisiera."_

Los recuerdos volvían poco a poco.

Dia a día Go Ha Jin trabajaba en el stand dispuesto en la exposición de Goryeo, intentaba hacerlo siempre con una sonrisa, siendo siempre amable con sus clientes y ofreciéndoles el mejor servicio posible, impidiendo que se le notara que tenía el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Pero lo tenía.

Cuando acababa su turno siempre pasaba por la exposición, no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan atraída hacia las imágenes, los artículos allí dispuestos que la devolvían a aquella etapa tan dura y a la vez tan maravillosa de su vida.

Ahora lo recordaba todo, el amor y la traición. La tristeza. tristeza por la decisión que había tomado, por su pequeña Seol, por sus amigos, por _él_.

 _Oh, los recuerdos eran algo horrible y hermoso a la vez._ Tenían el poder de llevarla a los momentos más tristes y más felices, estos últimos eran los más difíciles, recordar su corta felicidad era sumamente doloroso.

El día final de la exposición sintió como si su alma volviera a romperse, no pudo evitar quedarse cerca de la puerta viendo como desmontaban su otra vida, como desmontaban _su_ cuadro, ya nunca lo volvería a ver y sabia que la memoria era algo frágil y que tal vez, algún día, volvería a olvidar todo. Su rostro, el tacto de sus manos, el aroma de su piel.

Aquello la hacía temblar.

El invierno fue una época dura para ella, la nieve traía al caer demasiadas memorias, algunas más agradables que otras, como la primera nevada que vieron juntos, cuando ninguno de los dos sabría que protagonizarían un amor tan grande, tan profundo, tan destructor…

Durante los fríos días en que no quedaba más que acurrucarse en el sofá tomando una bebida caliente era más susceptible a las memorias.

Aprendió a preparar el té nuevamente, como le gustaba a él.

A veces cuando estaba a solas en su departamento peinaba su cabello como le gustaba a él.

A veces, muchas veces, pensaba en Seol, en cómo habría sido su vida ¿Habría sido feliz como ella lo deseo? ¿Habría logrado quedar libre de las intrigas de palacio como le hizo prometer a Jung? ¿Tal vez So la habría visto alguna vez? Aquella ultima pregunta la hacia estremecerse, tal vez él termino odiándola más de lo que pensaba.

 _Lo contrario al amor no es el odio, es abandonar._

Y ella lo había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba, pero sabía que haber permanecido en palacio habría significado la muerte para ella y su bebé. Había visto demasiada sangre derramada para saberlo muy bien.

Cuando llego la primavera se sintió revivir un poco, la primavera traía recuerdos felices, le gustaba pasear por el parque durante las tardes después de su trabajo, ver los arboles cargados de flores, sentir el sol sobre su rostro y la suave y fragante brisa.

Muchas veces pensaba si tal vez él estuviera allí también ¿seria posible? No tenia a quien preguntarle sobre el tema, cualquiera al que le dijera que había viajado a Goryeo durante su coma le diría que estaba soñando.

Pero ella sabía que todo había sido real. Estaban sus recuerdos, estaba el dolor y también el amor.

Una tarde cuando su mente iba pensando en el nuevo producto que lanzaría la compañía donde trabajaba y las flores de los cerezos caían debido a la suave brisa, lo vio.

Pestañeo repetidas veces. Debía estar alucinando.

Su cabello estaba cortado al estilo actual y sus ropas ya no eran negras, la cicatriz ya no estaba, esta vida debía haber sido más amable con él.

Wang So.

No podía estar sucediendo.

Quieta, se quedo mirándolo, él observaba uno de los arboles y una pequeña sonrisa coronaba sus labios.

¿Era real?

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y el deseo de correr hacia él, llamarlo por su nombre era demasiado fuerte. Pero todo podía tratarse de una coincidencia, alguien que de lejos se le parecía o su propio deseo de verlo en el siglo XXI.

Entonces, él se giro hacia ella, primero se quedó quieto, ella también. Ambos se miraron inseguros sobre lo que sus ojos les decían ¿era el otro real? Él dio un paso hacia adelante y ella no necesito más, que la llamaran loca, que fuera un error, nada importaba, corrió y en menos de diez segundos estaba a su lado, él la recibió en sus brazos sin preguntas y a ella no le quedaron dudas, eran los mismos brazos que la habían sostenido tantas noches siglos atrás. Dejo su cabeza en su pecho mientras las lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos sin que lo pudiera controlar.

"¿Soo?" pregunto él, la muchacha alzo el rostro para asentir. Así, tan cerca, no tenía ninguna duda.

"¿So, eres tú?" inquirió a su vez, él asintió, sus manos recorrían el rostro de la joven llevándose cada rastro de lagrimas volviendo a memorizar aquel rostro tan conocido, tan querido.

"No puedo creer que seas real, llegue a pensar que solo fuiste un sueño"

"Pero… ¿Cómo…?"

"No lo sé, pero aquí estoy, dime, ¿aquí podremos amarnos libremente? Como me lo prometiste"

Ella asintió y sin poder evitarlo se alzo en la punta de sus pies y rozo sus labios con los de él.

Ya habría tiempo para explicar todo lo demás.

Un año después, cuando ambos le dieron la bienvenida a la pequeña Seol, sintieron que sus vidas estaban al fin completas.

El destino había decidido al fin recompensarlos.

 **Nota:** Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en que poder hacer por estos dos, pero simplemente mi musa no estaba de ideas, anoche, atacada por el insomnio finalmente conseguí esbozar algo, espero que sea del agrado de todas y todos quienes quedamos con deseos de ver a So y Soo en el presente.


End file.
